


He Likes Boys

by Demitria_Teague



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Can be just fun, Doesn't have to be sexual, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, You request the pairing and the setting, m/m - Freeform, oneshots, you pick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the fangirl or fanboy.  Give me the name and a description of the OC you want me to write in to the story (Could be you or just your favorite OC).  Tell me what kind of scene you want it to be about.  This is a fangirl/fanboy, fantasy played out with your idols.  It doesn't have to be sexual and could be just fun.   </p>
<p>Fandom requests must be SHINee or EXO related.  Crossovers are possible.  ^^</p>
<p>The first story is up (Is Chapter Two: Sensualist Cafe')  I invite you to check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your requests in the comment section. ^^ I look forward to writing them.

More Notes:

1) You don't have to tell me your real name if you want to be the main OC. But it has to be something other than SuperGurl or YourNumberOneFanX0XO. Like, Alice, or SooMi, or something like that is acceptable.

2) First come, first served. I'll try to have your entry done with in a day or two, but leave a week at maximum in case REAL LIFE kicks in. (*sighs) We all know how that can happen.

3) Leave any questions in the Comments section.

 


	2. Sensualist Cafe'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin and Chen take a Barista class. A storm forces them to have to stay the night in the restaurant and things get... interesting.
> 
> Xiumin/Chen/Voyeur - Female OC (Kitten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was formed from this prompt by (Z_K): 
> 
> Name; Kitten(female)  
> Pairing; Xiumin/Chen  
> Lots of fluff, and happy smut please, something to do with the barista lessons they took together. Can be threesome or voyeur/exhibitionist, I'm not picky.  
> Female OC Description; White, red hair, hazel eyes, about an inch taller than the boys.

Sensualist Cafe' (Sin-chul-eest Ca-pay)

**Sensualist Cafe'** ( **Sin-chul-eest Ca-pay** )

::: **KITTEN** ::: Ok, so, when I signed up for a popular Korean Barista class, I never expected to witness what I did. First off, the weather was beautiful. Sunny. By the time the class was supposed to end, it looked like a freaking hurricane was about to rip through the streets.   
  
Needless to say, that had been so not cool. The things that I saw and did that day... or night... I honestly can't be sure what time it'd been through those particular line of events... I'll never forget it. It all started like this... :::

~

"Wow," Chen breathed out in awe. The restaurant they were taking the Barista class in was nice. Classy. Very clean and organized. He enjoyed how much it fit Xiumin's personality. Now, he understood why he enjoyed coming here so much. "I'm really glad I came with you, Hyung."

Xiumin's eyes widened slightly and his lips curved up in to a shy smile. "Really?"

"Yes," he assured him.

The interior is made up of shiny white floors, warm red backdrops and polished silver coffee making machinery. They tentatively approached the outward curved bar where the other students were.   
  
"Ss...Should we wait," Xiumin stuttered, unsure rather they should sit down or not.

The male student in the last filled seat quickly stood up. All three of them bowed in greeting. He was nice enough to move down two seats, allowing them to sit beside each other. They introduced themselves to the group and everyone recognized them from t.v.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: So, where was I when freaking Xiumin and Chen from Exo decided to magically walk through the door and join the class that I was participating in? I was the chick in the first seat... all the way down at the other end. I'm American by the way: Caucasian, medium length red hair and hazel eyes. As most Korean's like to say, I'm the exotic one, which is strange, because I don't look exotic at all. No. :::

To me, exotic is dark skin, dark silky hair, high cheekbones, beautifully shaped body... Ok, that's the female description to me. For males, it would be... well, Xiumin and Chen. Xiumin was the adorable one that Korean society insisted on referring to as the Chipmunk looking one (so rude) and Chen was the one with high cheekbones, who Korean society called the dinosaur (also: RUDE) - he's also adorable. Now that I think about it, they both have a feline appearance.  
  
You would figure that I would think that all Asian's have a feline appearance, because they have oval shaped eyes, but no. In order to have a feline appearance their eyes need to curve up at the end and their faces need to have distinguished sharp edges. Like 'V' shaped jaw lines. Even though neither of them have dark skin, they are foreign to me and it makes it easier for me to think of them as exotic. I also don't represent exotic with 'just' foreign.

They have to be physically beautiful and to me, they both are. So... In case you're kind of starting to get that little familiar tickle in the back of your skull, let me ease your mind. Yes, I am a fangirl (XiuChen/ChenXiu), but I'm not the creepy kind of fangirl. I was trying to be polite. I am not a creep... and yet... things just... happened. I regret nothing, mind you, but I never intended to become a part of anything. Hell, I didn't even know it was going to happen. What would you do if you realized that two people who you secretly ship actually are a ship... in a sense?

~

Everything is quiet for a few minutes. Xiumin and Chen were clearly kind of nervous and the rest of the students were still in shock from their presence. 

  
"So," Chen began. "Hyung, did you make anything last time?"

Xiumin had taken a similar class as this one before for a photo shoot. "Last time?" He asked, a reminiscent smile forming on his face. "Latte."

"Oh, Latte?" His expression is one of unrestrained glee.

"Yes."

Chen smiled at him, enjoying the way that his eyes sparkled when he talked about anything having to do with coffee. The level of passion that shown through was the main reason why he'd agreed to take this class with him. Plus, he had a coffee drip (romance) dream: To make the coffee while holding one hand behind his back and pour with the other, in the traditional Barista way. Xiumin couldn't help but laugh at him when he revealed this, because it was adorkable.

A man who is clearly the teacher appeared then. He'd come in to the room quickly and excitedly greeted the Exo duo. They immediately stood and bowed to him. Once they were seated again the class had begun.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: So, I'd been surprised when Chen had known a little su-um - su-um about coffee. Like, did you know that the thing that Americano and Cappuccino have in common is Espresso? Espresso bean is what gives it it's particular brand of kick. Aniyo (No)? Me either.

Never really thought about it. Hence, the Barista class. Plus, I'm a Java-Head. I love me some coffee.   
The nervous, but excited energy that Chen had given off had been adorable. Frankly, I'd wanted to squeeze both of their cheeks and pat their heads. TheY had just been so cute ^.- (Super Kawaii... Ok, I know that's Japanese and not Korean, but oh well... It's super cute in Japanese. It's funny when you think about it. It's actually Super super cute. Thank you Gwen Stefani. Haha.... Ye (Formal: Yes)... moving on. :::

~

"Ahahaha..." Xiumin laughed at Chen when the teacher told him to spit the raw coffee bean out. He'd asked him if he thought it was edible and he hadn't expected him to actually try it.

"Hurry up and spit it out," the teacher said, smiling in bemusement. "You ate something not even a rat can eat."  
Chen quickly did and hung his head sheepishly as Xiumin put an arm over his shoulders.  
  
"Hahaha... You ate something not even a rat would eat," Xiumin teased.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: The moment where Chen almost burned the coffee beans he was roasting had been one of those moments that a fangirl (Me) would cherish forever. First they'd pulled the little metal stick out of the machine once to check the color of the beans - Chen was being shown what to do by Xiumin, who like I'd said before had taken a similar Barista class at another time and should have known what he was doing. The second time they'd checked it, Xiumin had made these little high pitched 'oh oh oh' noises in shock. 

  
"Ah, you burned it," he'd said and Chen had gotten nervous. "Hurry, we need to turn this thing off." Xiumin had scanned the machine and clicked what I guess was the first button he'd seen. Apparently, that hadn't been the thing to do, because they both had looked at each other and then broke in to full blown panic mode. Chen had pulled him back and they'd started wiggling and yelling out for the teacher to help them.

It had been super adorable. I mean, did such cute human beings really exist in the world? Yes, yes they did and they had been standing right across from me and I'd got to witness it all.

~

Xiumin and Chen held on to each other as the teacher adjusted the machine. When he tasted the coffee beans they'd roasted he'd been shocked at the flavor.

"Oh," Chen's eyes widened upon eating one himself. "There's no reason for this flavor, but it actually tastes nice."

"Mmhm," Xiumin agreed, rolling the bean between his teeth.

The teacher shook his head slowly. "I don't know how you pulled this off after burning it, but the flavor is good."

'Chen, a coffee genius has been revealed.'

His coffee drip (romance) dream had come true when he'd gotten to pour the coffee in to the little strainer the teacher had prepared for him. He'd looked happy with one hand on the small of his back while he poured with his free hand. Xiumin and the teacher tasted the coffee he'd made.

"Oh," he exclaimed in annoyance when both of them took extra sips. "Wae (Why)?" He exclaimed in exasperation. "I worked really hard."

"No no," the teacher assured him. "There's different tastes after you drink it. There's a middle flavor and and ending flavor."

"Wah," he'd said. "Dynamic coffee."

Xiumin smiled proudly at him.

They'd laughed then.

Xiumin's coffee had resembled the flavor of the coffee bean and this was a good thing. He humbly accepted the compliment.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: Seriously, did such adorable human beings really exist in the world? Aegyo had been alive that day, guys. It seriously had and in my opinion, it's a superpower, because I'd been under their spell the entire class. Even though the teacher had said my coffee was rich tasting and that the coffees' flavors resembled the preference of it's makers, I couldn't have cared less. I had been attuned to the wave-length that had been EXO's duo, Xiumin and Chen.

I guess Voyeur could be considered with the way I'd kept sneaking glances their way. (Don't judge me. You would have done the same thing. Especially, with the way that they kept leaning in to each other and with the way they'd kept lightly touching each other. I'd always wondered how far fan service went and the real sexual tension started.)

When you think about it, Korean society is designed to basically alienate the guys from the girls and there's that whole Oppa, Hyung and Daensang thing, so anyone not of the same age can never be considered friends. They are either known as Oppa or Hyung who take care of the Daensang's, then there's the other word for girls. Noona. I'd be the Noona, because I'd been twenty-five at the time (or in Korea - twenty-six - international age). That would have made Xiumin twenty-five (or in international age/American - twenty-four).  
  
Chen had been twenty-three (international age/American - twenty-two).

Now, this is where it had gotten interesting. Up until this point, I'd only bowed in respect at everyone. There hadn't been a chance to have an actual conversation. :::

~

Xiumin and Chen stared in shock as the rain outside pounded down on the pavement in fat steady drops. The news broadcast had said sunny, clear skies. They had a schedule. There were places they needed to be. 

"Aigoo," Chen breathed out. "Manager Hyung is not going to be happy."

"No, no," Xiumin assured him, putting a hand on the back of his neck. He squeezed lightly. "He'll understand. Even the news station is telling us to stay inside. We only have an audio broadcast, anyway, and it's not like two others can't go in our place.

"Oh, man," a voice on their right said in English. They both turned to see who was talking. It was the female student they'd met earlier. The coppery undertone of her red hair was illuminated by the overhead lights shining down one her. She was dressed in neat pressed black slacks and a white collared shirt that looked a lot like the one Xiumin was wearing.

The only difference between their shirts was the fact that hers was more feminine in style with a small lacy collar line and Xiumin's had small dark purple and dark orange spots on his.

"Hello," Chen greeted in English. He ignored the pointed look Xiumin gave him. It wasn't like he didn't want to bow, but he was trying to respect the girls culture as well. He hoped that his greeting wasn't too horrible. His English wasn't that good, but he'd had decent responses in the past from a simple 'hello'.

He watched as she blinked rapidly, then slowly turned her head to look at them. She seemed to freeze in place for a second and he felt his cheeks grow hot. What if he had offended her?

"Uum," she said and he was pretty sure that the sound was one of those expressions that American's used. He wasn't quit sure what it meant. She hesitated for a second before her expression softened and she gave a tentative smile.

"안녕하세요 (Anyoung-haseyo)," she said, giving a small bow.

They both gaped at her. It wasn't like it was surprising to hear an American speak Korean and her pronunciation was flawless. There was something to the way she said it, though, emphasizing the 'oung' on 'Anyoung' with the 'haseyo' just rolling off her tongue. Her expression changed and her smile tightened. Their reaction had made her uncomfortable.

"Ah," Xiumin said quickly. Smiling at her, he gave a small bow. Her lips quirked up at the edges in amusement and he also blushed. International greetings were always so touchy and all of this back and forth had made things awkward.

"Nice to meet you," Chen said.

"You to and you." She bowed to both of them.

A noise to the other side of the room got their attention. When they turned they saw the teacher bringing a tray out of one of the back rooms. It had a few bottles and shot glasses on it and they were dangerously rocking from side to side.

"Ah," the girl said and she started forward. She was a little taller than both of them and it took them a few seconds to catch up. "Seonsangnim," she exclaimed, reaching towards the tray. "Let me help you."  
  
"Oh, thank you," he said, smiling sheepishly. He handed her a few bottles. She looked at them curiously. "Soju," she inquired, looking back up at him.

"Yes. Seeing as how we're all going to be stuck here for a little while longer than intended, I figured we could liven the atmosphere."

"Ah."

"Seonsangnim," Xiumin said, pointing to the tray. "I can take glasses if you'd like."

Nodding, Chen also offered his help.

He passed them a few glasses and told them to wait. When he came back from the other room again, he had more bottles of Soju and more glasses. He led them to the other side of the room and down a hallway. They came to a cozy room that had small low tables throughout the majority of the room. There was a display of shelf art against the back wall and a small Karaoke area set up in the right back half of the sitting area.   
  
"Ooo," Xiumin said excitedly. He looked at Chen who was grinning widely.

"Nice," Chen said.

"Yes, yes," Xiumin agreed.   
  
There were already a few of the other students in the room. A guy and girl were sitting at one of the tables against the wall and the guy who'd moved seats for them earlier was standing by the shelf display. He was taking pictures of it with his cellphone.

A small whistle startled both of them back to attention. They stared wide eyed at the American girl who was gesturing them over. They hurried over and she told them that the teacher wanted them to pass out the glasses and take the extra ones back to the island where'd they'd taken their class in the other room. They passed the glasses out and there was only one left so they just added it to their table.

~

Because of their schedule, neither one of them got the chance to just sit back and relax very often. They rarely drank Soju, because for one, it made it hard to get up in the mornings and two, because they all had specific diet plans that kept them healthy. Too much alcohol made you gain weight.

"Ooo," the American girl said excitedly, holding one of the bottles up. She read the title aloud. "Joeun Day. I've been wanting to try this one. I've heard there's a debate on it. The polls say that Chamisul is the number one rated Soju. Most of the people I've talked to say that this one is better, regardless."  
  
"Really?" Chen picked up one of the bottles and turned it around until he could see the label.

"I've had this," Xiumin said. "It's ok."

"And it's made of glass," the American girl said. "I like things made of glass."

Xiumin blinked as he realized that they hadn't even asked her name yet. "You know us," he said, placing a hand on his chest. "But we don't know you."

She nodded and said, "Oh, yeah... Chen and Xiumin." And she pronounced their names in a Korean accent.   
They smiled and Xiumin added, "I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier. What is your name?"

She smiled and he was surprised when her cheeks visibly started turning pink.

"What is it?" He asked tentatively, because maybe she had one of those horrible names that only her parents thought was cute.

"So," she began. "There's a story on how I got my name. It's short, but... I have a few American friends who think I'm... sexy..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." She averted her gaze for a few seconds. "Yeah. They think I'm feisty. In America, it's a red head thing." When she looked back at them, her face was even pinker, but she didn't look embarrassed. More like resigned. "They call me '(In Korean) Goyang-i saekki (In American) Kitten'."

"Woah," Chen said. "That name is sexy." He snorted when Xiumin elbowed him in the side. "What? It is."  
"Be-have," he said warningly. He smiled sheepishly at her and said, "You have to watch out for him. He's very mischievious."

"I am not," Chen insisted. "He's just a prude."

All three of them froze, feeling awkward as the teacher appeared and took a seat beside them. 

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: Yeah, so, this should have been a big hint to me. According to Xiumin, Chen was mischievous and there had been alcohol in front of us. ...alcohol always leads to other things. How far things go, depends on how much you drink and how long you're trapped in one place. Then, the situation depends the company.

  
I'd noticed that Xiumin had kept a very close eye on Chen. After he'd had a few drinks, Chen became very hyper. He kept giggling, walking around the table, touching and poking Xiumin's face - his arms - the table, and he'd kept going around talking to the other people in the room. The whole time, Xiumin kept his eyes on him. He kept bringing him back to the table and reprimanding him for touching him.  
  
There had been an air of familiarity, like Xiumin was used to him acting this way. I found it slightly amusing, although I'd never liked obnoxious intoxicated people. That day/night I made an exception to tolerate it, because he'd been Chen. He'd been adorable when he'd smile and giggled, though. It had also occurred to me just how tiny Chen was. Xiumin is small to, but his form is solid.

Chen is skinny, petite and just... tiny. ^^

~

"Xiumin Hyung," Chen said, bumping his shoulder with his forehead. 

  
Kitten snorted when Xiumin gave her a 'what can you really do' look. "What," he asked Chen.

They'd only had a few shots and Chen was already bouncing in place and talking a little louder than usual.  
  
"I really want to sing,” Chen said.

Motioning towards the Karaoke machine, Xiumin said, “Then go sing.”  
  
Chen waved his hand around wildly as he said, "I don't want to go over there alone. Come sing with me." He started tugging on his arm.  
  
Reluctantly, he went. 

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: I had really just wanted a few minutes alone. However... :::

~

The Karaoke Machine was one of those tall sleek ones that sat against the wall easily. There was a bundle of cords that connected it to the small flat screen TV behind it. The middle area was the part where you could put in CD's and the bottom area was the tallest part. It was where the speakers were. You controlled everything with a small silver remote.

  
"Wow," Chen said as took in the whole set up. "I bet Chanyeol would love to have one of these in the dorm."  
"I think everyone would," Xiumin said. He cleared his throat as he pointed the remote at the TV. The songs were listed in a long stream of bright colors and the letters were big enough to read even if you stood an extra distance back than you needed to. 

~

The beat coming out of the speaker was an ascension of 'Bom Bom Bom - Thwack Thwack Thwack's'. 

"Oh, Nicki Minaj," Xiumin inquired, wide eyed. He blinked as Chen started singing.

"Wacka, wacka, Massive Attack." He held the microphone over his head and pumped it a few times in the air. "Block block block." He rocked his hips from side to side.

Xiumin eyed his form and made a face. "Jongdae," he said warningly.

He crossed one foot in front of the other and jumped, landing his feet crossed the other way. Keeping his feet like that, he crossed his arms over his chest and rocked his shoulders from side to side. His lips pursed out and Xiumin had to laugh at him.

"What is this song,” Xiumin asked him.

"Noona," Chen called, straightening up.  
  
Confused, Xiumin asked, “What?” He turned around when he started waving at someone. The first person he spotted was Kitten. She was holding a shot glass and talking to one of the other female students. Both of them looked over and Xiumin felt his cheeks grow hot.

He looked back at Chen and hissed, “Stop it. You can't just call her Noona."

Chen pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you don't even know how old she is, for one and for two... Just stop. You're embarrassing me."

"Aigoo," he said puffing his lips out into a fully form 'O'. He shuffled towards him and grabbed his face. Xiumin tried to pull away when he pressed their foreheads together. "I'm not trying to embarrass you, Hyung. I just want to have some fun. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," he assured him. "You're just..." He pulled back slightly. "Calm down a little, huh?"

Nodding, Chen agreed. "What do you think about her?"

Xiumin looked at him questioningly.   
  
"Her. The American. Kitten." He grinned widely and Xiumin's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, no. She's... Jongdae..."

"She's pretty right?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"No?"

"No," he said opening his eyes. "She's sexy, but-"

"You're just shy."

"Why are you always like this?"

"Like I said, I just want to have some fun. I'm always trying to get you to loosen up. Live a little."

Xiumin jolted in place and tried to grab Chen's hand as he started to go around him. "No," he begged. "Don't..."

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: So, I had pretty much been dragged across the floor by Chen to join them. I don't normally like pushy guys. Technically, though, he hadn't been pushy. It was more like, I was standing there, then I was being repositioned in a different part of the room. Chen's innocent/not innocent little smile had been infectious.  
  
I had blushed when I'd seen Xiumin's expression. He was so little and cute and he looked mortified that Chen had brought me over there. Honestly, I think that if it hadn't of been for Xiumin being there, I would have talked to Chen a little bit, maybe even had a few more drinks with him, talked about... what ever (depending on where the conversation had gone), then distanced myself. Xiumin had this strong air about him.  
  
He was older than Chen and his confidence shown through the way he held himself, the way he spoke and the way that he kept reprimanding his Junior (Chen). I'd stayed to talk to him and try to help him relax a little bit. I'd had a feeling that he was really nervous about my presence, but because he didn't want to offend me, not because of the fact that I was a girl or American. :::

~

"So," Xiumin began. "Are you just visiting Korea or..."

Kitten had retrieved her purse from the conveniently provided locker for students and was going through it. "Mm," she replied. "I've always been interested in Korea." She gave a little laugh and pulled out a tube of chapstick. Applying it to her lips, she said, "When I was a kid I was always drawn to Asian culture."

"Back then, I didn't realize that Chinese, Korean and Japanese were different. When I got older, I realized that I was drawn more to Korean culture and I loved the language. I've always been able to pick languages up easily."

His eyes widened. He was intrigued. "Languages? You speak more than just Korean?"

She grinned. "You mean, besides English and Korean." She laughed again, this time at the sight of him blushing. "Yeah. I also speak French, Spanish and a little bit of German."

"Wo-ah! Really?"

"Yes." She clapped her hands together, still holding on to her tube of chapstick. Her expression dropped a little bit. "Although, I say German loosely, because I just started learning." Her eyes widened and she pointed her chapstick at him. "But it still counts," she insisted.

He laughed at that. She was funny.  
  
"Yeah." She shrugged. "Anyways, I decided to come here on a student Visa. I don't really need to study the language or culture through a school, because I'm fluent, but I figured there's always something new to learn and why not. Plus, I'm working on getting my teaching degree."

"There's this program that allows foreigners to come to Korea with a Work Visa while only having an Associates Degree, but I really just want to immerse myself in the whole experience for a little while before I teach. So, I have two years of University for my Bachelors degree left and I also have the option to study other languages as well."  
  
He made an expression to show that he was impressed.

~

"Ok," Kitten said, pausing with the bottle of Soju raised over one of the shot glasses. "The rules are simple." She'd applied sticky notes to each of their foreheads. Chen had written Coffee on Xiumin's and Xiumin had written Clue-note on Chen's. "You guys ask questions - Like: Am I a woman? Am I myself? What do I do for a living? To figure out what's written on your paper."

Chen narrowed his eyes at her. They were a little puffy around the edges from the alcohol in his system. "And after every miss we take a shot?"

Xiumin's face was slightly pink from the alcohol. He felt pleasantly warm and watched on in amusement.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok." He redirected his narrowed eyed gaze at Xiumin. "You go first," he told him.   
  
Grinning, Xiumin said, "Ok. Am I..." He made a face, suddenly realizing how many options there were. "...a person," he tried, holding his hand up in emphasis.  
  
Chen's grin was so wide that it reached his eyes, making them look closed.  
  
Kitten giggled and asked him if he could see anything when he smiled like that. He snickered and shook his head 'no'.

They all laughed.   
  
"No," Chen finally said. "You're not a person."   
  
"Yah!" He picked up one of the shots from the table and tossed it back. They went through one bottle of regular Joeun Day Soju, then some other flavor they hadn't payed attention to. They'd mostly split the shots with the people around. Now, they were drinking the Blueberry flavor of Joeun-Day Soju. This one was the best flavor.   
  
It wasn't harsh like the other flavors had been. It went down smooth and tasted good and it was because of this that it was the most potent. You could enjoy the flavor so much that you forgot just how much of an alcohol content it had. You had to be careful or you'd get super drunk before you even realized what had happened.   
Chen fingered the sticky note on his forehead. "Am I a person," he asked.

"No."

Since this game had just begun, he'd really had no choice, but to ask the same question that Xiumin had. He tossed his shot back.   
  
After four more shots, Xiumin drew the line and refused to ask any more questions. "I choose to be the loser," he'd said. He didn't want to get super drunk and he already regretted the amount of shots he'd taken. His vision was a little blurry and the room seemed to tilt slightly every time he moved too fast.  
  
Chen, who was laying on his side, giggled and snuggled his forehead in to the carpet.   
  
Kitten had her head laying sideways down on the table. She'd been watching the game with interest and had taken shots sparingly. She felt good, but was no where near the level of intoxication that Chen or Xiumin were. "You know," she said to Xiumin. "You're very responsible."

"I think I like you the most." And wow. She'd actually said that. Normally, she'd be super embarrassed that she'd voice a thought like that aloud with someone she barely knew, but alcohol always loosened her feelings and her tongue. He didn't seem bothered by it. He just grinned at her before crawling over to Chen.  
  
"Get up," he whispered to him. "Don't fall asleep here."

Chen groaned as he heaved him up in to a sitting position. "I don't want to," he whined dramatically.  
  
"Up," Xiumin gritted out. Chen was really resisting. He kept trying to fall back down.   
  
"The carpets so soft," he breathed out. His eyes were closed and Xiumin was practically cradling him, because of the way he kept leaning back.   
  
Kitten blinked in surprise when she realized what was happening. She sat up straight and reach out. "Here, let me help." As her hands touched Chen's shoulders, she realized how stiff he was. Laughing, she slipped one of her hands under him to his lower back. "Wow, he's being stubborn." She slowly massaged the place on his lower back to try to make him relax.

"Chhhh," Xiumin exclaimed, then he groaned. "At least, he's calm. Usually, he just stays hyper. I've had to hold him down with my legs before. Even when he's drunk and can't walk, he will crawl around. He'll go under tables, over tables, try to sit in peoples' laps."

Her eyes widened at that. "Does he drink often?"

His eyes widened to and he shook his head seriously. "No, thank God. Usually, we don't have time for it."

She pursed her lips as she thought about what she knew about Chen. "I've seen interviews of you guys and live recordings and he always seems like such a down to Earth, nice, calm person. Does he ever regret it when he sobers up?"

Xiumin grimaced. "Yeah, he does." He sighed and lowered Chen to the floor. "I don't know why he drinks at all. Sometimes, he just wants to have fun and it just..."

"He's not always like this, though. If he just has a few shots, then he just gets a little hyper and a little loud. I think he's feeling guilty about the fact that we're trapped here and this is his way of..." He looked down at his face. Chen's eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily.   
  
He may have dozed off. "...acting out. It's a subconscious thing, because he never acts out on any kind of frustrations when he's sober."

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: The moment that convinced me that I was more intoxicated than I'd originally thought was when Chen had kissed me and I'd liked it just a little bit too much. Of course, I'd pushed him back, but still... Cute, legal, asian boy? Why- just why? And, the kiss hadn't started out directed at me. :::

~

The sound of the rain falling was loud in the room. 

  
"Someone turn up the music," Xiumin said, raising a hand. He was laying on the carpet on his side of the table.   
Kitten was laying down on her side, her head facing the opposite way of him.  
  
It had to of been Chen who turned it up, because neither one of them did it.  
  
"Hyung," a sweet voice said. That was the only thing that Kitten heard before she heard a loud cry of distress. She blinked her eyes open and forced herself to sit up. Her head spun slightly and she blinked her eyes wide open to clear her vision. What she saw made her heart stutter in her chest and her whole body heat up in embarrassment.   
  
Chen was straddling Xiumin's waist and his head was very close to his face. Xiumin's eyes were wide and he looked shocked. She could tell that Chen had done something lude, but she wasn't going to entertain that thought. This wasn't Fanfiction, but reality. Besides, even though she knew something happened, she didn't know exactly what.

Since she was pretty sure that what ever had happened, had been lude, meant that it was kind of a private moment, even if she was right there. She cleared her throat and Xiumin's eyes snapped over to hers. His cheeks were red and he quickly pushed Chen off of him.  
  
Kitten didn't know how Chen got from beside Xiumin to right in her face as fast as he did, but it was like he blinked from one place to the other. It had to be an effect from the alcohol. His lips felt smaller than they looked as they pressed against hers, but they were soft and firm. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough time for her to feel the warmth of his face against hers, to have her brain turn to mush and to have her body respond to all of the physical sensations. As good as the kiss was, the whole situation felt vaguely wrong, so she pushed him back.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Xiumin apologized immediately. He crawled over and Chen laughed out loud as he pulled him away from her.  
  
Xiumin looked so nervous and exasperated and Chen was so amused that she had to laugh at the situation. "It's really ok," she said and it was. Well, only to the extent that she personally didn't mind, but she was pretty sure that acting like that with other people around them... with them being who they were... she was pretty sure their celebrity status was in danger. She quickly looked around the moment the thought popped in to her mind.  
  
"She said it's ok," Chen insisted and he sounded amused as she scanned the room. One of the female students was sitting at a table on the other side of the room and thankfully she wasn't looking in their direction. Where had everyone else gone? Even the teacher was missing.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: I've had this happen before... Not the 'a celebrity just kissed me thing' but the 'getting all concerned and nurturing while intoxicated thing'. I'd even thought about finding water to get in to Chen's system. I'd managed to find a small mini fridge, which had contained a couple bottles of it. I'd grabbed them and tried to find somewhere to keep Chen from being his own worst enemy.

  
Essentially, with the plan of protecting his image. Xiumin had pulled him along as we'd searched the hallways. We'd left the room we'd been drinking in and... I guess you could say that we had snooped around until we'd found a small room that locked. Ok, I get it... locked room.   
  
No, I had not planned anything that led to how it all turned out. I had no intention of doing the Na-Na. I'd had the right intentions. (Please, stop giving me that look.) :::

~

Xiumin's had a firm grasp on Chen who kept laughing and trying to pull him closer. Yes, he'd managed to lose control before and things had happened between them. He was only ever sensitively mindful about it when moments like this arose. It'd never been this bad before. "What is wrong with you," he demanded when Chen managed to wiggle one of his hands in to the waistband of his jeans. He fought with him as he tried to untuck his shirt.

"I just want to touch you, Hyung," Chen said. "Why are you being so stubborn?" He giggled, then huffed out as Xiumin whirled him around, wrapped his arms around him, pinning his arms to his sides and he heaved him off the ground. If there was one thing that Xiumin had over Chen's obnoxiousness it was physical strength. Despite his small stature, his arms were very strong.   
  
Everyone knew this. Chen groaned in protest. "Hy-ung," he breathed out, his lungs straining under the pressure. Xiumin heaved him through the door and sat him down. He turned and was relieved at the sight of Kitten shutting the door behind her.

She was seriously a good person, because she seemed more concerned about their image getting ruined than he'd thought would be possible from a stranger. He feared what could possibly happen if she wasn't here. He wasn't anticipating her question, though.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she said. "But, you and Chen have..." She hesitated for a few seconds. "...been intimate before haven't you?"

He let out a choking sound. Yes, but how could she have noticed? What if Chen was just a touchy-feely person sometimes when he was drunk? He didn't think he'd done anything to give himself away. When he tried to respond the words got stuck in the back of his throat.

As she looked at him he knew she wasn't judging him and wouldn't judge if he told her the truth. Her sincerity made it impossible for him to lie to her. She spoke again before he could respond.

"I take your silence as a yes." She rubbed her lips together, nodding. "It's alright," she said, looking at him seriously. "This is how I look at it. You're both legal."

"You're both adults. You can make your own decisions. I just don't want you two to get in to trouble, so..." She shrugged. "We just need to keep him from... himself."  
  
She snorted in amusement and handed him one of the bottles of water she was holding.   
  
Another wave of relief washed over him and he opened it. He leaned down by Chen who was struggling to try and stand up. "Take this," he said, holding the water bottle out to him. Chen frowned at it. "Just take it," he commanded.  
  
"But I don't want it,” he whined. “I want Soju."

"We are seriously going to have a talk when you sober up. You've never been this bad." He grabbed Chen's hand and forced him to take the water bottle. Once he had a good grip on it he turned back around and Kitten looked up from Chen to him.  
  
"Want to talk," she gently asked.

"Yeah." He gave her a tight lipped smile and they moved to the other side of the room. What they were in wasn't exactly a closet. It was too big for that. The walls were made of painted blue wood and the sitting area resembled low, wide shelves.  
  
It may have been a storage space, but closet just didn't suit the description. There were coffee mugs of various sizes on the smaller top shelves and a few silver electric boilers. They sat down on the biggest shelf. It looked like an actual seating area and he wondered if that wasn't it's actual intended purpose.  
  
"So, are you in love with him?"

He blinked rapidly at her for a few seconds. In love? With him? He looked at Chen. He cared for him. How to explain the situation... "I think it's more like... we're close. It's only happened a few times and... it's always..." His face grew hot as he remembered their first time.

It'd been hesitant touches on his part, in the dark. Chen... He smiled shyly. "Chen becomes this whole other person when he drinks. Free of inhibitions. Add in the alcohol and..." He bit his bottom lip in hesitation.

"You like it."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, because he did. The whole thing was intriguing, fun. He liked to see the other side of Chen and getting to explore his own other side was... "Yeah," he admitted.   
"Things must be complicated here."

His brows drew together. "What do you mean?"

She exhaled sharply and adjusted the way she was sitting before she spoke again. "I mean, I'm not going to assume I know anything about you guys' lives, but from what I can tell of Korean culture compared to American culture, being able to touch and explore things..." She tilted her head pointedly. "...sexually, freely."

"Experimentation. What ever you want to call it. It's frowned upon here. In America, depending on the individual, or family or circle of people you run with, learning about that aspect of yourself, is actually encouraged. Here, it seems to be worse than taboo."  
  
"Taboo meaning, something not necessarily frowned upon, but something that only bold people explore. Here, it seems like a big no no."

Who exactly was this girl? He leaned forward, intrigued. "Yeah," was all he could say, because 'wow'. He couldn't have described it better if he'd wanted to.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: *Flails limbs excitedly, because damn it all if I didn't have the skill to communicate effectively. The only thing that had been awkward was gauging how Xiumin was going to react to the things I'd felt needed to be said or asked. I just wanted to understand. We always need to understand exactly what's going on in order to react the way we need to in order to get the best results. Going with the flow is only a good thing in some situations. 

  
This had been a delicate one. Xiumin had been a very warm person and easy to talk to. Ok, this is the moment where I throw in the 'it was the alcohol' excuse... even though it's completely unneeded. Yes, I was loosened up from the alcohol, but damn it all if I hadn't of liked what happened next. :::

~

"How do you feel about all of this?" Xiumin asked. He'd been nervous ever since Chen had poured his first shot of Soju, because he knew how he got when he drank. Plus, he hadn't known anything about this American girl. Now, he was intrigued by her.

  
Not to mention he'd meant what he'd told Chen about her earlier that evening. She was sexy. Exotic looking. He took a deep breath as she studied his face. By her expression, he could tell that she came to some kind of understanding.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?"   
  
He smiled, because she was clever, being careful with the way that she approached the conversation. He liked her a lot. "You seem to be pretty open about all of this. You don't seem to mind that we're two guys."  
  
She pursed her lips for a second, then said, "You mean, two guys who mess around together.”

He had to laugh at her tone. "Exactly," he said and she seemed to tense up as she weighed the conversation in her mind.   
  
She said, "I feel like you're trying to say something else besides the words you're saying to me."

And yes, he was. This was the moment that would either make or break the situation. Then again, she was so different than most of the other people he knew that regardless, she'd probably surprise him no matter how this situation went down. "How do you feel about watching?"

"Ww...watching," she stuttered out and it's all she said, but he knew she understood his meaning.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: In that moment, I'd gone in to temporary shock, because insisted sanity be damned. Reality and Fantasy had collided and my brain had blown a fuse. I’d thought that I had to of fallen somewhere throughout the night and hit my head, thus resulting in me having this dream... because that's all it could be right? A dream. Because 'uuuuuhn'.... he had just... he'd... o.O :::

~

Kitten remained where she was sitting as he crossed the room and whispered in to Chen's ear. For the first time that night, Chen went completely still. He looked up at him, wide eyed. When it came to the act of actually having sex or anything with in that range, Chen didn't joke around about it. He got in to it.

  
This is one of the reasons why Xiumin had been unable to resist letting it happen again and again. They'd messed around more than actually had penetrative sex, mostly because of the lack of privacy and time, but it was always good.

"She's..." Chen pointed to Kitten who remained silent and didn't look away.   
  
"It's ok," Xiumin said.

"Are you sure?"

He knew Chen was in to the Voyeur aspect of this game. He was just being cautious. Chen was an exhibitionist. He didn't mind people seeing them. The only thing he was concerned about was rather the person watching them would be comfortable enough with the situation to not leave.   
  
Not that they'd ever had a spectator before, but the idea of someone walking out in the middle of it was unpleasant. He nodded in response to his question.

He looked over at Kitten and said, "Any preferences?"

She bit her lip and chewed on it for a second. Her voice was more confident than he'd expected when she spoke. "For the moment, I'm just curious. Just..." She gestured with her hand as she finished her sentence, "..do... your thing."   
  
For some reason, her way of wording things made his cheeks heat up. He shyly smiled at her and it took him a good minute to work up the original courage he'd felt for the whole situation. He cleared his throat and turned back to face Chen.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: The moment their lips had touched, I'd felt like fireworks had went off in my brain. You know in the drama's where the Korean guys or girls repeatedly smack their cheeks, because they can't believe what they're seeing and they want to know rather there having a dream or not? Well, I didn't do that, but I highly considered it. 

  
Xiumin was confident... period. He had pretty much dominated Chen who had arched in to his body. It was so... I had imagined the heat that each of them must have generated while running their hands over each other. Guys' body temperatures are way higher than girls'.

It must have been like a freaking sauna. Mmm... I remembered watching live recordings of EXO's' live shows and Xiumin sweats a lot. I don't really care for super sweaty men, but he's nearly my age and he looks way younger than me. His youthful appearance mixed with his confidence, with the addition of the image of him covered in sweat, his bangs falling down in to his face...

I just can't even... :::

~

They only just started kissing and Xiumin was pleasantly surprised that Chen's pupils were already dilated. He'd pulled back just once to look at him, making sure that he was still ok with what they were doing. 

  
"Xiumin," he whispered a little breathily, looking at him questioningly.

Xiumin nods, leaning towards him again. "It's ok," he whispered. He nuzzled his face in to his, feeling the softness of his cheek, his nose and his eyelashes against his own face. He didn't know if other people liked touch as much as they did. It was so good.   
  
They connected this way. Chen melted under his weight and let him move him until he was on his back. Xiumin crawled down his body, pushed one hand under his shirt and nuzzled his face in to the material over his chest - over his stomach. Chen's eyes were closed. His body was deliciously warm.   
  
His clothes made a light sweat break out on his body. He moaned at the wet feeling from Xiumin's tongue on his stomach. He was vaguely aware that his shirt was being unbuttoned. Xiumin nipped at his side and he gasped at the bolt of pleasure that shot down between his legs. It was so unexpected that he started panting. He growled at the sound of Xiumin snickering at him.   
  
"You're so not funny," he gritted out. "Ah!" His hips rose as Xiumin gripped him between his legs. "I hate you!" He knocked his head back on the floor, because fuuuck.

~

  
::: **KITTEN** ::: (Ok, this is the moment where I have to start inserting my thoughts in to this a little quicker than before, because these moments are happening in the present and not just being mentioned like a past thing like before.) Right now.... Ahahaha... I feel kind of hysterical, because... what Jongdae said, "Fuuuck!" :::

~

"Xiumin Xiumin Xiumin," Chen squirmed under his hands as he continued to undo his buttons and massage him through his pants. He was so hard that it hurt and Xiumin liked to torture him. "Come on, please please-" Air hit his chest as Xiumin yanked his shirt open. He roughly pulled up and his shirt was removed. Then he was in his lap, straddling him, kissing him.

Electricity zinged through his scalp as Xiumin's fingers locked in to his hair and pulled roughly. He moaned and panted in to his mouth. Each tug in his hair, kiss to his lips-his neck-his face- oh, they were so fast and unexpected that it left him breathless.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: Chen looked kind of pathetic with out his shirt on. He had curled in to himself on his side on the floor when Xiumin had stood up and started taking his clothes off. Chen's skin is very white. He's not pale Caucasian complected like me, but a natural shade of white and he looks so beautiful laying there. I can see him shaking from here, see the way he keeps digging his fingernails in to the floor boards and ehehe... what the fuuuck???

And Xiumin... :::

~

Chen cried out when teeth clamped down on his shoulder. He buried his face in to the floor and Xiumin's warmth flowed in to his skin as he covered most of his body with his. Usually, he participated more, but he was drunk and it all felt so good. He seethed as Xiumin nipped his way down his spine. "Mm... yes..." 

  
Xiumin loved how small Chen was. He worked a hand under him and made him raise to his hands and knees. He was so sensitive to touch that he always curled in to himself. This time was no different and his spine was arched as he pressed his forehead in to the floor. Xiumin lay over him and nuzzled his face in to his hair, the back of his neck and he seethed, gripped his hips hard.  
  
He pulled them back and rolled his own hips forwards. The combination of his sweat, his warmth, the sharp feeling of his bones digging in to his skin was a heady mix that filled him with a primal need to dominate him. He blinked his eyes open at that thought and looked up at Kitten. She hadn't seemed bothered before and he hoped that he didn't scare her off. She was still sitting there.

She had her arms crossed on her lap and was leaning slightly forwards. Her eyes were widened slightly and she seemed fine, relaxed, in to this. He could tell that even though her eyes were slightly widened that there was a heaviness to them. This was turning her on. Good. That was very good.   
  
He could focus on Chen and not have to worry about anything.

~

  
::: **KITTEN** ::: Oh, Xiumin don't look at me like that. If there was ever a moment where he looked like a man and not some little cutie, it was this moment. His expression was feral, his eyes heavy with arousal and his mouth hanging slightly open. :::

~

Chen starts making these whiny sounds when Xiumin reached his hands under him to unzip his pants. 

"Shh shh," Xiumin soothes, kissing him between his shoulder blades, on the back of his neck. "I've got you."

  
"He's a screamer, isn't he?"

Xiumin looked up in surprise at the sound of Kittens voice. It's the first time she'd spoken since they’d begun. His vision was a little hazy from arousal so he had to blink a few times to properly see her face. As her words sunk in, he smiled. "He is, actually."   
  
She looked over them to the door and when she looked back at him she looked nervous. He vaguely realized that they did need to be a little bit more quieter than they had been being, because they didn't want to get caught or give any one any reason to be suspicious about what was going on in this room. "Hold his mouth."

"What?" She blinked at him, then looked at Chen who managed to raise his head to also look at her. He didn't know if the idea of touching either one of them made her nervous or what, but unless she had something to gag him with, he needed her help. He'd tried to make Chen muffle his own sounds in the past... Yeah.   
  
That didn't work. He was relieved when she didn't say anything else and just came over to help. She hesitated for a second before she knelt down in front of Chen. He gripped one of her wrists and forced her palm over his mouth. She blinked down at him and Xiumin smiled softly at the fond expression that came over her face. She was taking care of him like he was. That was another reason to like her that he could add to the list.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: Chen's heavy breathing in to my palm made it start to sweat. He breathed through Xiumin removing his pants and briefs. He breathed through Xiumin shifting down behind him, then his loud cry as Xiumin started licking him came out muffled... mmm... *seethes... Xiumin was licking him out at his entrance... At the feeling of Chen squeezing my palm harder, I gripped his face harder and his sounds became even more muffled. I ran the fingernails from my free hand through his hair and down his back. He shivered at my touches and moaned from Xiumin's ministrations. :::

~

Xiumin prepared Chen carefully. He pressed his cheeks opened further and worked a finger inside of him along with his tongue. It wasn't long before Chen was pushing his hips back against him and he slowed down just a little bit to enjoy the feeling of his tightness resisting against every penetration. He was so small that Xiumin sometimes worried that he was going to hurt him. Just from regular touches and especially like this. Chen’s wetness grew the more he prepared him and by the time he was ready, Xiumin's four-fingers were completely coated in it.  
  
He ran his wet hand over Chen's side, enjoying the way the wetness he left behind made his skin glisten under the light. He ran his free hand over his face to wipe of the wetness he felt there. Chen raised his hips, because he knew it was time. They could read each others’ intentions through the most subtle of movements. Even still, he asked, "You ready?"  
  
Chen shifted slightly and that meant yes. Xiumin gripped his erection with one hand and held one of Chen's cheeks open as he shifted forward. Once he felt the tip breach him, he let go of his cheek and himself and gripped his hips. Chen groaned as he pressed forward. Xiumin watched himself disappear further in to him, biting his lip at the way his body resisted him.  
  
He pushed half way in, then pulled out slightly. He didn't want to hurt him, so he always took it slow at first. As he pushed in again, he smiled at the feeling of Chen's hip bones pressing in to his hands. He squeezed them hard, used them to pull him back as he rolled his own hips forward. Chen made a choking sound and his muscles tensed slightly.   
  
He pulled him towards him harder just to see how much he could take. At first, he was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to handle it, but slowly, he started to relax. Xiumin pulled out half way and rolled his hips forward again. He was still so tight, but the resistance wasn't as bad. Finally, when he could get himself all the way in with out Chen tensing, he started a slow pace.   
  
He seethed and loosened his grip on his hips. When he realized that Kitten was watching him, he almost stopped moving, but her expression didn't change. At first, he thought she was looking at where he and Chen were connected, but then he realized that she was looking at his stomach and oh... She was watching the way he rolled his hips. If he hadn't of been so hot already and so far gone, he's sure he would've blushed. Thankfully, she didn't watch for too long and he breathed a deep sigh of relief when she turned her attention back to Chen.

~  
  
:::KITTEN::: I now know what it's like to see a man dancer have sex. My mamma always said that if a man can move his hips, then he is good in bed. I've never had sex with one, but from the noises that Chen is making, I can tell that Xiumin knows exactly what he's doing. I'm not going to lie, I've had anal sex before. I wonder if it's the same for a guy. It's an overwhelming feeling - good - but overwhelming and it helps if- :::

~

Chen shook his head roughly, dislodging it from Kitten's hand as Xiumin gripped his erection. He stroked him slowly at first, then faster. "Oh oh, Xiumin, ah..." He seethed and buried his face in the floor, his hand scrabbling at Kittens pants leg. If he hadn't of been drunk, the amount of time it took for him to come would've been embarrassing.

He gasped as his orgasm washed over him, his muscles tensed and his vision whited out. When he regained awareness, he was on his back and Xiumin was hovering over him. He smiled lazily up at him. His muscles felt relaxed, his mind a little hazy. His spent cock was tingling lightly and he carefully ran the tip of his index finger down it's length. It was more sensitive than he expected and his hips twitched in response.  
  
Xiumin crawled over him and he moved his hand to wrap it around his waist. He could feel his erection against his stomach and he bent his legs to give him permission to keep going. Xiumin kissed him, opened his legs wider and pressed in to him. He moaned in to his shoulder and resisted the urge to pull away, because he was still so sensitive.

~

:::KITTEN::: The two of them in this position made me feel like I was intruding in on a private moment between a couple. Chen was already so far gone, his eyes closed, his spread weak legs supported by Xiumin's hands. Xiumin, who kept kissing all over his neck - his face - his eyelids - his cheeks - his nose - his lips and his chest as he thrust in to him. Xiumin's back was glistening with sweat, his neatly styled hair had fallen and was hanging in to his face - his bangs not long enough to cover his eyes and his face was slightly red because of how hot he was. Chen's body rocked from how hard Xiumin was thrusting in to him and I knew he had to be close. :::

~

Xiumin unwrapped Chen's legs from around his waist and put them over his shoulders. Chen started whining as he thrust in to him fast, hard. He clawed at his arms and threw his head back. Kitten tried to cover his mouth, but he wouldn't let her. Xiumin was lost in pleasure as she was pulled forward.   
  
All he saw was a curtain of red hair covering Chen's face and he knew that he was kissing her. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the hot flesh under his hands and the hot wetness surrounding him. "Unng." His eyes fluttered closed as he came. His body arched over Chen's and his pleasure crescendoed, going from good to intense so fast he had to grit his teeth to bare it.

  
~

:::KITTEN::: A little while after, during the post orgasmic phase of the night, I'd had to sit up and look over and yep, there they were. Xiumin and Chen were both laying side by side, beside me, naked (I was not naked), covered in a light sheen of sweat. I was not dreaming no matter how hard my mind was trying to tell me otherwise. Chen is skinny enough to see his ribs, but his body is still toned and I don’t understand how that's possible. Xiumin has the sculpted stomach of a sex god and those hips... They'd both looked resigned, happy, and like they were going to pass out.  
  
I, of course, hadn't been able to let them fall asleep there. We were had still been in a freaking restaurant. They had were gutsy to even consider it and I suddenly felt even more protective at the thought. :::

~

Xiumin wasn't sure what time it was when ever Kitten poked her head out of their room to scan the hallway, but it was even darker than it had been before.  
  
"It's clear," she said in a low tone, waving them over.

He and Chen went back to their table first and they almost hesitated at the sight of the teacher in the room, but they realized that he was slumped over one of the tables, sleeping. The other students were still not here and he wondered where they'd all gone. Vaguely, he wondered if they hadn't snuck off to do something similar to what they'd just done. That was laughable, though. Even if people snuck off to have sex it usually involved one guy and one girl and no spectators.   
  
The Karaoke machine and some of the lights were off, so the room carried a more warm tone than before. Ten minutes later, Kitten joined them and her hair was neater than it had been and her make up looked fresher. It was a good thing that neither him nor Chen wore any, because they'd forgotten all about it. The first thing Chen did was give her a loud, wet kiss.   
  
She pulled back and swiped at her mouth. He cackled and fell over on the floor. Xiumin groaned and covered his face. At least, he knew she wouldn't freak out about it.

  
~

::: **KITTEN** ::: So, that's my story. I met Xiumin and Chen of Exo. Things had been awkward in the beginning, then had gotten better - more amusing, then it'd gotten very interesting. I was left feeling protective over them more than anything. Of course, I will always be more aroused by the sight of them, because of everything I'd witnessed. I mean... O.M.G.... what else is there to say? :::

~

Xiumin was snickering at Chen who had limped across the room to sit on the couch beside him.  
  
"Shut up," he hissed. "I was drunk. You should've gone easy."

He pulled him over and messed up his hair.

Chen yelled and tried to get away, but he was too strong. "You shouldn't have gotten so drunk and I-" He'd almost said 'wouldn't have pounded that ass (for the record, he didn't usually talk like that but Chen brought out his worst side)' but Tao and Suho had suddenly come in to the room. He released Chen who pushed at his shoulder in annoyance and sat up to fix his hair.

Suho looked serious as he stopped in front of them. Xiumin felt his face grow hot under their Leader’s scrutinizing gaze. "I spoke to Luhan yesterday, during the storm, and he said that you sent him a text saying that you two were stuck in the building where you took your class. You couldn't have texted me instead?"   
  
He felt bad, because that's what he should have done. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm just used to texting Luhan." It was a lame excuse. He wished he could've said that after he'd sent that text the weather had made cell reception impossible, but he would've been lying, because he didn't know if it had or not. He hadn't looked at his phone all night.   
  
"We were all worried about you two. The signal must have been bad, though. The weather was pretty nasty."  
Oh, Suho was such a nice person. "Yeah, it was."   
  
His expression softened and he asked, "Well, did you two at least have a good time?"

Chen groaned, picked up one of the pillows from the couch and buried his face in to it. He fell over sideways and stayed there.

Suho looked at him in concern. "Is he ok?"

Xiumin wanted to kill him. He grit his teeth for a second as he considered just how much he should tell about what happened last night. A smile began to form on his face. When he looked back at Suho he was practically radiating mischievousness. "Chen met a girl."

Chen let out a choking sound. When Xiumin looked at him he had dropped the pillow, his eyes were wide and he was silently begging him not to tell on him for his behavior.   
  
"What?" Suho looked from one of them to the other. He got annoyed when they both remained silent. "Well, are you going to tell me about it or... Wait! She was there with you? All night?"

Xiumin snickered. "Mhm... All night."

"What happened," He demanded.

"Nothing!" Chen yelled. At Suho's glare he said, "I swear. You know Xiumin wouldn't let me do anything bad." He sat up when he realized how bad that sounded.  
  
"Not that I'd do anything bad to begin with. Come on. You know me."

"Xiumin, did he do anything bad,” Suho asked. “He's acting very suspicious."

Xiumin studied Chen's expression carefully. He wasn't really going to tell on him, because for one, he didn't want to get him in to trouble and two, technically, they'd both done something wrong. Very wrong. He smiled at him and Chen visibly paled. Turning to face Suho, he said, "No, he didn't do anything bad."

"He just got a little loud. I think it was just me, though. I get a little annoyed when something messes with our schedule. You know that. He was fine, though."

"Very respectful. He even spoke a little English. The girl I mentioned was American, by the way. She was nice."

Suho had a weakness for American girls, even though he tried to deny it. "Oh," he said, his eyes widening in surprise. "An American taking a Korean Barista class? Does she live here?"

Xiumin wanted to laugh, because ‘there’ was that interest he'd deny if he pointed it out. "Yes. She's a student. She’s older than me, though. By one year."

His expression became serious again and he looked at Chen. "Chen, you were flirting with a Noona?"  
"I was not," Chen protested.

"He wasn't," Xiumin said. He had just kissed her at random times, forced her to join their group, forced her to take care of them, forcefully kissed her while they'd had sex, kissed her some more and there's no telling what else he'd done to her when he hadn't been looking.

"What'd she look like," Tao said, suddenly interested in the conversation.   
  
Xiumin made a face at him. The fact that there were now so many people interested in Kitten made him feel uncomfortable. He blinked as he realized that he was being possessive. He was used to feeling this way about Chen. Although, it wasn't as strong, because Chen was a guy and they weren't together. Neither was he and Kitten, but she was a woman. He was curious as to why he felt this way, though.   
  
He barely knew anything about her beyond what she'd told him and how well she'd handled everything that had happened last night. Maybe that was it. She was like them and they connected on that level. Chen nudged him and he looked over at him. He could tell by his expression that he understood, at least, in part how he felt about the situation.

"She was pretty." He relinquished the information with a heavy heart. "Red hair, hazel eyes, light skin. Very pretty."

"Did she have round eyes or smaller American eyes," Tao asked.

Chen shifted beside him and said, "They were kind of oval shaped, but still big, because she's American. Pabo (Idiot)!"

Xiumin had to resist laughing, because he appreciated the sarcasm in that moment.

Tao 'tsked' at him.

It was unclear rather Suho sensed that they were uncomfortable with the conversation or from the fact that the sound of voices coming from the hallway drew his attention, but he dismissed himself with a small quick bow and left the room. Tao eyed both of them critically.

"What?" Chen demanded.

Tao was easily the most naive member of their group, but he wasn't stupid. Xiumin had payed close attention to him, the way he did with all of the other members of the group, and he had this silent mysterious reserve about him. Half of the time, he wondered if he didn't play dumb, because he liked the attention. "You two are acting weird," he said.

Xiumin was rendered speechless even though he was pretty sure they were acting completely normal. What were they supposed to do to appear normal if just sitting on the couch was considered strange behavior? Once again, Chen saved the conversation with his sarcasm.

"You're the one acting weird," he said, then he kicked out at him.  
  
Tao backed out of the way and avoided the hit. "Yah," he cried out. Pulling his coat tighter against his chest, he said, "I was going to ask you to go eat with me, but not now."   
  
"Oh, wah," Chen called out as he walked away from them.   
  
When he disappeared around the corner, they turned to look wide eyed at each other.

"When did he get so observant," Chen hissed.

Xiumin shook his head. "I think we should be more careful around him from now on."

"Yes, we should."

~

Three days after the Barista class, most of the members had went out to eat. Only D.O., Xiumin and Chen were left in the dorm. D.O. was in the living room watching a movie and Xiumin and Chen were in Chen's room. They'd locked the door before they'd started making out. Usually, they didn't just lay around kissing each other, but for some reason, the other night had left them craving this kind of touch from each other.  
  
They were facing each other on Chen's bed, Xiumin's knee between his legs, Chen with a leg thrown over him, one hand over his neck. It was slower than usual. This was probably the first time they'd really got in to kissing with out some kind of alcohol being involved. It was nice. Chen curled over him and kissed a line down his neck.

Xiumin tilted his head and moaned as the trailed continued over his shoulder, then back up and across the side of his hair line. He once again wondered if other people touched like this. They were both so attentive and he couldn't imagine it being any other way. A deep rattling sound got his attention. "What's that noise," he grumbled.

"My phone." His words came out muffled against his skin. "Text message."   
  
"Oh, don't you think you should check it?"

He nibbled at the flesh behind his ear and he seethed at the sensation. He really didn't want him to stop, but what if it was important? Reluctantly, he shook his arm and made him look at him.  
  
Sighing, Chen pulled away from him and sat up to grab his phone off of the top of the headboard.

Xiumin became suspicious the moment his face lit up. "Who is it?" He asked. His eyes widened in incredulity when he ignored him in favor of swiping his fingers across the screen. "Chen?"

Chen just smiled and leaned away from him when he tried to reach for his phone. He ended up on his butt, and Xiumin scrambling over him. "It's FanGirl," he yelled, laughing as he snatched the phone out of his hand.   
  
"Who?" Xiumin was straddling his waist as he read his text message. His brows furrowed in confusion and he swiped his finger across the screen. "XiuChen," he read out loud. "FanGi- Kitten?"

He moved the phone so he could look at his face. "You've been texting her," he asked in surprise. "When did you get her number?"

"I took her number out of her phone. Luckily, everything was in Korean, so I didn't have any problems."   
"You stole her phone?" He smacked him a couple times, which just made him laugh.

"I didn't steal it," he insisted. "I just borrowed it for a minute. Ow, stop hitting me." He rolled them over and grabbed his wrists. There was no way he could actually hold him down, but Xiumin was nice enough to just stay there.

He was curious. "I started texting her the day after the class. She's pretty cool."

"Oh, God," he exclaimed. "What have you been saying to her?"

"Aigoo," he complained. "Why do you have to accuse me so much?"

"Because you're you."

He tsked. "I'm fine when I'm sober, though. Although, I couldn't resist asking her some things."

"Some things like what?"

"Like, how that night didn't freak her out? If she forgave me for being all..." He made a face. His behavior that night had been pretty bad. "I don't know... pushy. Clingy."

"I don't know why I was being like that."

"So, what'd she say?" He handed his phone back.  
  
Chen sat up and so did Xiumin. "She said that it was ok. That I was drunk. When I explained how we've never done anything like that before... Like, the 'letting someone watch' thing, she said she'd never watched any one before."

"Well, out of porn." He giggled.

Xiumin covered his face with his hands. "Oh, God," he groaned and his words came out muffled. "I can't imagine what she must think of me."

"She thinks highly of you, actually."

"What?" He slowly lowered his hands. "What do you mean?"

"As embarrassing as it is to say, she said you took care of me well. That you seemed calm and strong. Leader like. That she has a lot of respect for you."

He felt his cheeks grow hot. It wasn't like no one had ever had respect for him before, but he'd never had them just say it out right like that and this time it was from a girl. Correction: A woman.   
  
"You like her a lot, don't you?"

"What?" The heat from his cheeks spread out to other parts of his face and all he could do was nod in response, because he did. He really really did and it was strange. "Did..." He cleared his throat and tried again.   
  
"She's..." Shit! He didn't know exactly what he was trying to say. He wanted to see her again, but he didn't know how to phrase it with out it coming out sounding weird.  
  
"I asked her where she goes to school," Chen said.

Xiumin was grateful for that and wanted to kill him for it all at the same time. He was so forward. Swallowing around the lump that was starting to form in his throat, he asked, "What did she say?"

"It's some Government funded school. She said she always has a problem pronouncing it. Said she'd send me the name when she writes it down. That didn't really help me any, so I just asked her if we could take her out to eat soon."

"Did she agree?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, God." He dropped down on his side and groaned in to the blanket. "I'm going to be so nervous."

Chen laughed and nuzzled his face in to his neck. "It's going to be ok. She likes you. Honestly, I think she likes you more than me. Actually, I'm not sure she likes me at all."

"What?" He pulled back to look at him. "She likes you."

"I'm not so sure."

He pursed his lips at him and said seriously, "If she didn't like you do you think she would have let you kiss her, repeatedly? Or answered your texts after you came on so strong? Or watched us have sex?"

"Uh... Good point." He grinned sheepishly at him.

~

:: **KITTEN** ::: So, my last class of the day, which strangely - but not really - is Korean and it ends at six. The first time Chen texted me, I had been shocked. I'd figured that what had happened had been a once in a life time kind of thing and I was more than prepared to file the memory away as something precious to get me through the rest of my life. I hadn't expected to be texted regularly and enthusiastically. Now, here I was, dressed in a skirt, blouse and the lowest heels I own.

Since I'm the oldest - the Noona - I'm not quit sure if I'll be paying for this meal, but since I'm the one that got invited I shouldn't have to. In either case, I brought my wallet. I'd pulled my hair up in to a high ponytail - my favorite hairstyle - simple, yet always classy and applied natural looking makeup. I'm kind of nervous as I wait for them to pick me up. For some reason, I can't get that protective feeling I have for Chen and Xiumin to go away. It's probably why I'm not as nervous as I'd usually be for a... I can't really call this a date.   
  
Or maybe I can. I can't really explain why. I hope I'm not delusional when thinking that we'd all kind of connected on a certain level. :::

~

"Oh Oh," Xiumin said. "There she is." He pointed out the window. Kitten was leaning against a collection of outside dorm mailboxes. His first thought was that she looked really tall.

Smiling, Chen rolled down his window and waved at her. She smiled when she recognized him and started walking towards them.

"For the love of everything that's good, please behave," Xiumin begged.  
  
Chen ignored him in favor of opening his door. He got out and held it as Kitten slid in. She scooted to the other side of the seat and Chen got back in, closing the door behind him.

"안녕하세요 (Anyoung-haseyo)," she said, giving a small bow and Xiumin couldn't help, but laugh, because it was the exact same way she'd greeted them before. Including the cute way she pronounced it.

He greeted her the same way and laughed again when Chen smiled at the pronunciation.

"So, where are we going to eat?"

"Beef," Chen immediately said. His enthusiasm made them laugh at him.

The driver started the car and they left the parking lot.

"I wonder if they have Soju," Chen said.

A chorus of 'No's' broke out and he started cackling.

~

::: **KITTEN** ::: So, yeah. That's my story for now. We're going to get beef. I fear that we may have to restrain Chen to the table so that he can't get his hands on any alcohol. He's a little shit. Did I mention that? Even when he's sober. :::

**Until next time XoXo <\---(no pun intended)**

**Kitten**

**[Read Part2 The Ethical Slut or Poly - Amour?  (Now on AO3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7280278/chapters/16530562) **

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story gave me hell. I did my best, so I'm proud of it. I look forward to hearing what you think about it. ;) 
> 
> I invite you to leave KUDOS. Anyoung haseyo!


	3. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover for the upcoming One-Shot by request (Chimera). It’s a JongTae Slash Fic (Jonghyun/Taemin).  
> Request by: Ash (Which is also the main female OC’s name)
> 
> * I’m rather fond of Jongtae, and I’ve noticed a severe lack of hardcore fics for it. Sooo… how about some Jongtae loving with a mildly inexperienced Taemin under the influence? If you don’t want to write explicit sex that’s fine, I mostly really want Taemin on Jonghyun’s lap and shamelessly begging and maybe rutting against him, and Jonghyun doesn’t know whether to fight it or give in… :3As for my involvement, Ash is the kind of girl that can easily get a hold of drugs - including aphrodisiacs. She’s also very capable of slipping them into drinks unnoticed.
> 
> Coming soon! Noted Today: 11/27/2017 (Writing starts today!) 
> 
> I invite you to Subscribe now to be notified when it’s posted.

 

COMING SOON!

I invite you to SUBSCRIBE to be notified when it's been posted.


End file.
